freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
RWQFSFASXC
Not what you were looking for? See Bonnie (disambiguation). Main = (also known as Shadow Bonnie or RXQ for short) is a minor-appearing antagonist and the mysterious shadow counterpart of Toy Bonnie who first appeared in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Physical Appearance RWQFSFASXC is a shadowy, silhouetted version of Toy Bonnie with white eyes and teeth. RWQFSFASXC may be Toy Bonnie's counterpart due to his nearly identical appearance. He seems to have a full set of teeth visible, as opposed to Toy Bonnie's buck teeth. He also appears to be shorter, and his body is composed of two segments. It is unknown whether or not these differences have any relevance. Appearances Five Nights at Freddy's 2 On rare occasions, RWQFSFASXC will appear standing on the left side of the Office where Golden Freddy normally sits. At first, he doesn't seem hostile and can't jumpscare, but if the player stares at him for too long, he will appear to fade away like Golden Freddy and crash the game. The mobile version, however, freezes the game instead. The only way to prevent game crashing is to wear the Freddy Fazbear Head immediately while encountering RWQFSFASXC until he fades away. This is the same similar strategy of preventing Golden Freddy from attacking in the first Five Nights at Freddy's game. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Shadow Bonnie returns in Five Nights at Freddy's 3 in a very minor role. He only appears in the minigames but not ingame itself. In the end-of-night minigame after beating Night 4, RWQFSFASXC can be seen standing inside the right-side box in the West Hall screen. This refers to a hidden figurine of a dark-colored Toy Bonnie figurine that stands on the player's desk on Night 5. Double-clicking this figurine triggers the "Glitch" minigame. To make him fly infinitely, the player must press the W button. RWQFSFASXC will phase-shift or glitch through various minigame vignettes as well as a unique purple room that can be triggered by the S key. While playing as RWQFSFASXC in the "Glitch" minigame, the player must complete either of the two endings: * In the basic ending, RWQFSFASXC ventures through the room, and exits through the door. * In the cake ending, RWQFSFASXC can go to the BB's Air Adventure section of this minigame and leave the room in the top-left. Phasing over to the purple room with the crying ghost child while RWQFSFASXC is outside of the room allows him to contact the child. If the player has unlocked prior Cake Ending criteria, touching the crying child will make a cake appear, exiting the minigame and unlocking a child on the Happiest Day minigame. Ultimate Custom Night RWQFSFASXC finally makes a return in Ultimate Custom Night as one of the several non-selectable characters summoned by Dee Dee. After being summoned by Dee Dee, he will appear in the Office and emit thick black fog which will cover the entire Office for about 10 seconds, with any animatronic in the Office still visible, however. This makes the player unable to see the doors or vent doors, forcing them to keep track of what is open and closed through other means. Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted In the Curse of Dreadbear DLC for Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted, RWQFSFASXC's cardboard can be found in the Afraid of the Dark mode's "Corn Maze" segment. Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery RWQFSFASXC receives a big role in Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery. He will only spawn if enough Shadow Remnants are collected, and, unlike in previous games, he is completely hostile. After spawning, the player must shine their Flashlight at RWQFSFASXC a total of three times to fully repel him. If the player is too slow, RWQFSFASXC will attack, resulting in failure. Defeating him will reward the player with more remnants and a streak, while losing to him breaks all streaks and remove about 10-20 remnants. |-|Gallery = Five Nights at Freddy's 2 518.png|A texture of RWQFSFASXC. Spectre.png|RWQFSFASXC in the Office. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Shadow_Bonnie_FNaF3.png|RWQFSFASXC in one of the end-of-night minigames. Shadow_Bonnie_FNaF3.gif|RWQFSFASXC's sprite for the "Glitch minigame". (Click to animate.) Glitch_Minigame.png|RWQFSFASXC in the "Glitch minigame" thumbnail. FNAF3BonnieDeskToy.png|A RWQFSFASXC toy in the Office. Ultimate Custom Night Cn_lolbit.jpg|RWQFSFASXC as he's introduced in the teaser for Ultimate Custom Night. Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery ShadowBonnie-ARIngame.jpg|RWQFSFASXC as he is summoned. Miscellaneous ShadowBonnie-AR.jpg|RWQFSFASXC's sneak peek screenshot. Merchandise ShadowBonnieFunkoPop.jpg|RWQFSFASXC's Target-exclusive Funko POP!. FNAF-OFFICE-DOOR.png|RWQFSFASXC's McFarlane construction set. |-|Trivia = Five Nights at Freddy's 2 * He was first added to update patch 1.03. * In the game's MFA using Clickteam Fusion 2.5, there is an object with the alternate name RWQFSFASXC, which has Shadow Bonnie's graphic attached to it. * According to a post by Scott Cawthon on Steam, RWQFSFASXC was the easiest character in the series to model, as all he had to do was "dip Toy Bonnie in black and call it a day."Nightmare Fredbear took the longest. I spent a week on him. The easiest was Shadow Bonnie. Dip Toy Bonnie in black and call it a day." - Scott Cawthon, Steam - April 27, 2016 @ 9:54 PM * RWQFSFASXC does bear some physical similarities to Springtrap, such as the body structure and full set of teeth. This may hint at RWQFSFASXC being analogous to Springtrap in a similar way that Shadow Freddy is to Golden Freddy (roughly the same body but different color and behavior). Five Nights at Freddy's 3 * If RWQFSFASXC's sprite from the end-of-night minigame after completing Night 4 was brightened twice, he appears to be brilliant blue in color. This also happens with the shadowy versions of the cupcake in both one end-of-night minigame and "Chica's Party" minigame, the shadowy BB figures, and the Puppet-like figure. * The music Box in the RWQFSFASXC glitch minigame is really just a music box-based excerpt from "Serenade", a 19th century composition by late enlightenment period-early Romantic era composer Franz Schubert. Ultimate Custom Night * From the Character Guide announcement on the game's Steam page, Scott describes the mechanics for Shadow Bonnie with his own words. Although RWQFSFASXC does not have his own description in-game due to lacking customizable AI: * RWQFSFASXC's render in the Office is nearly identical to himself seen in the second game, only with his head facing the center rather than slightly to the left (right side of the screen), having both feet facing the center as well instead of the right (left side of the screen), and showing full ears. * RWQFSFASXC seen in the teaser with other non-selectable characters shows himself in a mugshot, although due to lacking his own customizable AI, he never got one in-game. Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery * This marks the first time RWQFSFASXC is a hostile character. * His behavior is almost similar to the Blackrabbit from the fan-game Popgoes. |-|Audio = Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery References Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Shadows Category:Main Series Characters Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Ultimate Custom Night Category:Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery